Fatal Attraction
by princessdanica
Summary: When Don receives a call from Charlie at CalSci begging him for help he complies. what he discovers is definetly not what he expected to see!


Don Eppes swung around in his chair, bored silly. His agents, Megan, David and Colby were either staring into space or pottering bout.

Don's phone began to trill, causing him to jump. 'Sexyback' by Justin Timberlake streamed from the phone.

"Charlie," he muttered in response to the stares he was getting from his co-workers. "Eppes," he answered curtly.

"Don," panted his little brother's voice.

"What Charlie?" Don asked curiously.

"Don you've got to save me. They've gone insane. Help please," Charlie cried desperately.

Don was worried. "Who's gone insane Charlie?"

"The… Oh no here they come. Save me!" he screamed into the phone.

Just before Charlie hung up, Don heard people screaming his brother's name.

Don stood up and grabbed his keys.

"I've got to go to CalSci. Something's wrong with Charlie," he told them.

"I'll come with you," Megan volunteered before David or Colby could.

Don and Megan both frowned when they pulled up at the CalSci campus. It was dead quiet. Not a person to be seen. Don and Megan opened their doors and saw Charlie sprinting towards them. His shirt was tattered, bloody scratches visible on his torso, face and arms. His black curls were standing on end and his face was white, his expression panicked.

Don could hear screams and shouts. He jumped when he saw every female on the CalSci campus chasing his little brother.

Charlie saw his brother's SUV and ran towards it as fast as he could.

He threw himself into the backseat and yelled "Drive!"

Don did exactly that. He squealed out of the parking lot.

"What the hell's going on?" Don demanded when they'd put some distance between them and CalSci.

Charlie swiped a trembling hand over his sweaty face.

"I'm wearing this new cologne one of the professor's created. It's supposed to attract women but it turns them into rabid dogs. They go nuts and rip me into shreds. It's like a fatal attraction or something," Charlie explained.

Charlie let out a panicked yell when Megan jumped from the passenger seat to the back seat and straddled him. Don's jaw dropped as he saw Megan kiss Charlie furiously. He started to pull over until Charlie gasped, "Just drive to your building. Then you can get her off me."

Don flipped on his lights and sirens to ensure he got to the FBI building as fast as he could.

During the drive, Megan ripped off Charlie's shirt and pants. She removed his shoes and socks, then tore off her own shirt.

She carved bloody scratches down his chest and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. She kissed him, groped him, ran her tongue over him and left him feeling incredibly violated.

When Don arrived at the FBI building, he jumped out of the car, wrenched open the door to the backseat and hauled Megan off Charlie and out of the car. "Go to my office Charlie. Quick!" Don ordered.

Charlie bolted and left Don to attempt contain Megan, who was hissing wildly and struggling viciously.

After fighting vainly with Megan for a few moments Don threw her over his shoulder and clamped down on her legs.

As he waited in the elevator, Charlie looked down at himself and winced. He was terrified. Of all the woman that had gotten to him, Megan had been the worst.

When the elevator doors opened, David and Colby looked up hoping to see something interesting. They didn't expect to see Charlie Eppes, dressed in only boxers.

Charlie shot out of the elevator, the rivulets of blood on his torso gleaming in the dull light. He ran straight at David and Colby, then dived behind them.

"Hide me please," he whimpered. Colby nodded, dumbstruck.

David was scrutinising Charlie. His face was pale and he looked shocky. His lip was bleeding and there were vicious scratches on his face, torso and arms. Bite marks were all over his body.

"What the hell happened man?" David asked curiously. Charlie looked up at him and answered,

"Megan's a vicious lover." he was dead serious. This caused both their jaws to drop.

The elevator doors opened again and they all looked up. They were shocked at the sight the sight that greeted them.

Don had a shirtless Megan thrown over his shoulder. She was thrashing about madly, trying to get free.

Don strode out of the elevator towards them. He was almost there, when Megan managed to push down hard enough to cause Don to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Megan escaped and ran straight for Charlie. He screamed and shot off.

All the FBI agents in the bullpen watched in amused shock as a half naked Megan Reeves chased a near naked Charlie Eppes around the floor. No-one noticed when the elevator doors slid open again to reveal two agents that were kissing each other furiously.

Megan let loose a crazed scream and dived at Charlie. She tackled him to the ground and straddled him.

When she started to kiss him furiously, Don, Colby and David sprung into action.

Colby and David grabbed Megan and dragged her away from Charlie. It took both of them to hold her down.

Don grabbed at Charlie and pulled him towards the break room.

Charlie was in shock. This was the most outrageous thing that had ever happened to him. He was feeling very vulnerable.

"Charlie, buddy, do you know how we can get this cologne off you?" Don asked his brother. Charlie looked up at Don as though he'd only just realised he was there. He blinked innocently and Don's heart broke in two. His little brother looked so lost and defenceless.

"I guess we could try to wash it off," Charlie finally replied. Don nodded and walked over to the sink.

He grabbed a tea towel and soaked it thoroughly.

Gently Don washed this brother's throat and cheeks. The cold water seemed to revive Charlie a bit.

"Can you still smell it?" he asked anxiously. Don lent down and sniffed at his brother's throat. Don shook his head and grinned.

"We'd best get you cleaned up and dressed. Can't have you walking around the FBI in your boxers Chuck," Don said with a chuckle. He passed Charlie the tea towel and went to grab the first aid kit.

Charlie winced as he gently washed away the blood on his face, chest and arms. There were deep scratches all over him and his lip was tender.

Don returned with the first aid kit. He cleaned the scratches and covered them with gauze tape. Throughout the ordeal, Charlie winced and hissed as the Betadine was applied liberally.

"I'd better go see how Megan's doing?" Don said when he was done. "You okay to stay here?" he asked. Charlie nodded and asked,

"You don't have any spare clothes do you?" Don grinned and threw some clothes at him. Charlie started to pull the clothes on.

Don walked out to the bullpen and was instantly the focus of everyone. They were looking at him questioningly.

"Here's the deal," Don said loudly. "Charlie was asked to test a new cologne created by a professor at CalSci. It was supposed to attract women. Instead it turned them into quote, 'Rabid dogs,' he was chased by every female person at CalSci. In the car Agent Reeves was also affected by the cologne and managed to do sufficient damage."

All the agents looked surprised but turned back to their work.

Don walked over to where David and Colby were standing. Colby was holding an unconscious Megan in his arms gingerly.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"We were restraining her when she just fell over and passed out. David suggested I hold her in case she wakes up and goes nuts again," Colby informed him. Don nodded.

"So what did she do to Charlie?" David asked Don curiously. Don sighed.

"She stripped him, pulled off her own shirt, added more scratched to his collection, bit his lip, groped him, kissed him and licked him." David winced and said,

"Man she's going to freak when she realises." Don nodded and replied,  
"Yeah, I'm just hoping this doesn't emotionally scar Charlie for the rest of his life." David and Colby nodded soberly.

A few moments later Megan began to stir. Colby tightened his grip defensively.

Megan moaned and raised a shaking hand to her head. She opened her eyes blearily and blinked owlishly at Don.

"What happened?" she asked weakly. Don stared at her in shock. "My head," she muttered. Then her eyes popped open wide.

"Where's my shirt?" she demanded. "Why are you carrying me Colby?" Don was still staring at her.

"Your shirt's probably in my car and he's not carrying you, he's restraining you," Don replied.

Now it was Megan's turn to stare. "What?" she asked dumbly.

Don sighed. "Put her down Colby and give her your jacket," Don said. Colby gently placed Megan in a chair and handed her his jacket. She pulled it quickly, covering the rather skimpy bra she was wearing.

"I have to make sure all the cologne's off Charlie," Don said. "Follow me Megan." Megan stood up shakily and swayed. Don sighed again. "Colby help her to the break room." Colby wrapped an arm around Megan's waist and helped her to the break room.

When Megan got to the break room, she stopped dead. "Oh my god Charlie. What happened?" she gasped. Charlie jolted and looked up. He saw Megan and screamed. He jumped off the couch and tried to flee, the jeans Don had lent him slipping down.

"Wow buddy," Don said catching him and holding tight. "We have to figure out whether or not the cologne's gone," Don explained to him.

Charlie just stared at Megan in terror. Finally he let out a whimper and collapsed. Don grabbed him and lay him on the couch.

Megan moved away from Colby and stood over him. "What happened Don?" she asked.  
"You don't remember?" he asked her in surprise. "What do you mean you don't remember? The last thing I remember is Charlie getting into the car at CalSci," she answered, sounding genuinely surprised.

"So you mean you don't remember doing this," he asked her, pointing to Charlie's limp form. Megan shook her head fearfully.

"What did I do?" she whispered.

"You tore his clothes off and your shirt. You kissed him. You bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Scratched him really badly. You groped him and bit him like al over." Megan stared at Don in shock. Then her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Colby managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Damn," Don muttered.

A few moments later Charlie regained consciousness. He looked around blearily. His eyes locked on Megan and he stiffened. He looked down at himself and realised nothing had happened.

"It's all gone?" he asked Don thickly. Don nodded and smiled at him reassuringly.

It was then that Megan woke up. She sat up with a yell and caused Colby to almost drop her. She took one look at Charlie and burst into tears. Colby stood her on her feet and she launched herself at Charlie. He stiffened when her arms locked around him but relaxed when she started to bawl on his shoulder.

"I'm so, so sorry Charlie," she sobbed. "I can't believe what I did to you. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again," she said and clung to him. Charlie gave a small smile and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault you were under the influence of a dangerous substance at the time," he told her and continued to rub her back until her crying stopped.

When Megan calmed down, Don, Colby and David proceeded to tease the duo about the incident for the rest of the afternoon. After half an hour of constant teasing the pair started to laugh about the ordeal.

Two days later Charlie was sitting at home going over some figures with Amita and Larry. Amita had spent the whole time they'd been there trying to find out what had happened to her boyfriend, but Charlie wasn't talking. He just grinned cheekily at Larry.

Larry and Amita had been in New York for a conference the past week and hadn't heard about the drama at CalSci.

Don and Megan walked into the dining room of his family home to find Amita staring at Charlie suspiciously. Charlie's head snapped up when they entered the room. Don recognised the grin spreading across his little brother's face and stepped back.

"Hello Don, Megan, what's up?" Charlie asked conversationally, walking towards them. Megan smiled at him sweetly and replied, "We're just here about a case. How are you healing up?" she asked him worriedly. He raised an eyebrow then quick as a flash ripped Megan's shirt right down the middle and off her.

Amita and Larry's jaws dropped open in shock and Amita fell off her chair. Don just roared with laughter.

"What the hell Charlie? That's my favourite shirt," she cried, a grin on her face.

"So was the one I was wearing but that didn't stop you. Or my shoes, they were my favourite shoes. Don are they in your car?" Charlie asked. Megan smiled smugly.

"I threw them out the window," she told him. Charlie looked horrified.

"What the hell is going on?" Amita cried furiously. Megan and Charlie looked at each other and burst into hysterics. Larry looked confused and a bit hurt. Don was smiling.

"Is this about what happened to your face Charlie?" Amita demanded.

"Just your face huh?" Megan said with an eyebrow raised. Amita's face paled. Larry looked sick.

"Everything on my face was done by Megan. She's a very vicious lover," Charlie said between chuckles. Larry and Amita stared unbelievingly. Don started laughing.

"Dude you should have heard you two. Megan was like 'sss,' like a feral cat and Charlie you were like AH OW ooh," Don said laughing. Charlie looked unimpressed.

"Dude," he exclaimed pulled down the side of his jeans to reveal a nasty bite mark low on the side of my hip. "That hurt," he informed Don and Megan who were laughing. "You haven't seen my butt yet," he told them with an indignant look on his face.

"Show me then," Megan commanded and he started to pull down his jeans.

"Stop," yelled Larry looking furious. They all stopped and looked at him. "I think Amita deserve to know what on Earth is going on here," he demanded and Charlie and Megan looked at each other.

"It happened two days ago," they began.


End file.
